tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Moonunitiv
Re: Crates thing That would be a terrible tragedy! It's unlikely something that horrible will happen. Definitely. Pelagius the Geek (talk) 06:24, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Ol' Garon Hey, can you maybe explain the premise of the story? Does it in any way follow the story of the ES series? "Once more unto the breach, dear friends..." - Henry V 05:16, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Co-GM Crisis? Hi, Would you like to be co-GM in Crisis? I'd give you the power to accept new characters, allow timeskips, create bandit attacks, know some plot points ahead of time. Not that it's got enough people to really need a co-GM, but still. Pelagius the Geek (talk) 18:16, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: Co-GM Old Garon Hi Moon, I accept, but I need to say that you are an amazing GM right now, and I don't think I'll be as good (little bits like the innkeeper falling for Alynia) and I think you're on more often than you think. Also, I want to ask what are the powers I have? Complete power while you're not there or what? K, thanks. How much do you want me to post for you? Sorry for not leaving my signature, I thought I had. Also, I'll spend more time on chat if you want to discuss anything about either RPs with me. Pelagius the Geek (talk) 16:02, July 8, 2015 (UTC) RE: Cartha: Images This question should be directed to either User:Harold Burned-Mane or User:Kool Khajiit, since they have administrator rights. Just post to them that you want the image deleted. I found the URL so you can just copy it and then ask either of them that you want it to be deleted: http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/File:Spire_city.jpg Cheers! Lazarus Grimm Send a raven! 13:33, July 11, 2015 (UTC) : No, but chances are that he perhaps saw my post on your profile or that you had written in the description of the file that you wanted it deleted. Either way, glad it worked out for you. : Lazarus Grimm Send a raven! 00:54, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Re: Calvus: Tales of Tavias Indeed, I did get confused. Thanks for letting me know. I'll go change it now, unless you already have. Pelagius the Geek (talk) 12:56, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Heeeeeeeey Hey Moony, In case you didn't realise, there's a vote for moderator going on in the general section of the forums. Check it out for a chance to choose your community representative. (I'm not coming here just because I'm in it. :P) Seeyaround, [Helios Hi moon, I am still interested in Garon. I ''do ''have a lot of other stuff, but I have enough time. The problem was that I saw your reply, decided to reply later, thought of a reply, forgot to actually reply and misremembered replying. Savvy? But, yeah, I'll come back. Pelagius The loopy one (talk) 09:38, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Co-GM ALR I wanted to know if you want to Co-GM with me as I don't have the flavor Locksmith did and I think you may know a little bit more about his plans for the RP than me.Thanks Play till' you drop (talk) 03:50, September 25, 2015 (UTC) What should we do about MAx's response on the RP? Play till' you drop (talk) 17:00, September 25, 2015 (UTC) One Man RP Hey Moon, So I was thinking of creating a one-player RP set on an island, probably non-TES (so on Euphorian Archives) with some mystery and investigation going on. It would be a small island with little contact with the outside world, possibly no-contact with the outside world. You would have complete freedom with your character and would be probably be asked to investigate. Still has a fair bit of planning to be done, but I thought I'd let you know. I've sent this same message to a couple other people who I think would enjoy this and I would enjoy doing this with, but will see who is interested and who replies. Please let me know if you're interested and able to do it and I'll tell you more details when I can. Thanks, Pelagius the Geek (talk) 21:05, February 19, 2017 (UTC)